The Alternate Gamer
by The Lost Remnant - Lucius
Summary: "Oi Lu! Wake up already! It's Losa!" "And Baha!" "My my, we'll just have to test how much you can endure, hmm?" "Nghh...! NO! Lu, STOP! PLEASE! It feels too goooood!..." Rated M for swearing, violence, and future lemons. World Jumping comes later on. Self-Insert(Sort of). OP OC. I'm betting everything on this rising to be among the best of The Gamer fics. Ready? Let's go!


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gamer(Manhwa) nor any of the manga/anime/game/cartoon/movie/book/comics that appears in this story.**

 **Rated M for vulgarities, gore and future lemons.**

 **If you have any questions you want answered, PM me! ^ω^ I'll try my best to answer them when I have the ability to.**

 **Important Note: Story updates approximately every 1-4 months. For more details, check my Profile Page.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: The Alternate Gamer**_

* * *

 _1 month ago, Kyi Family's Estate_

"...The fuck?"

 **You have slept in your own bed. 100% of HP & MP has been restored. All negative status effects have been removed.**

That was the day my life as The Gamer began.I don't know how, I dunno why, but I do know that it just happened, and that the reality I _thought_ I knew my whole life came crashing down on me. Dear readers, I hereby welcome you to the story of my life. Gawd, I can't help but think of that song everytime I say that. "The story of my life~ I take this hoe~"

 _Present_

"Status,"

Ping!

 **The Gamer**

 **Lucius O. Kyi**

 **Title: Undead Executioner**

 **Alignment: House of Kyi, House of Kami**

 **Occupation: Fourth Year High School Student**

 **Level: 19 - EXP: 97.4%**

 **-X-**

 **HP: 2785(+1%)/2813**

 **MP: 5165(+3%)/5320**

 **-X-**

 **STR: 20(+19%+10) = 33.8**

 **VIT: 15(+19%+10) = 27.85**

 **DEX: 15(+19%+10) = 27.85**

 **END: 15(+19%+10) = 27.85**

 **INT: 35(+19%+10) = 51.65**

 **WIS: 65(+19%+500%+5) = 407.35**

 **CHA: 30(+19%+5) = 40.7**

 **LUC: ?**

 **-X-**

 **ATK: 169(+2%) = 172**

 **DEF: 139(+1%) = 140**

 **SPD: 139(+1%) = 140**

 **HP Regen: 4.07(+3%) = 7.07% /min**

 **MP Regen: 40.74(+6%+100%) = 146.74% /min = 2.45% /sec**

 **-X-**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: January 1st**

 **Race: ?**

 **Height: 7 foot 2 /218.4cm**

 **Weight: 260 pounds/117.9** **kg**

 **Hair Color: Pure Silver/Faded Crimson(Tips)**

 **Eye Color: Blood Red**

 **Skin Tone: Pale White**

 **-X-**

 **Points: 170**

 **Money: 100,050,350**

 **-X-**

 **Description: Lucius O. Kyi is the son of a ? U-Aung O. Kyi, and his mother Khan O. Kyi. He is a ? and the heir to ? in his foreseeable future. He lives the life of an ordinary human male, even when he deserves so much more.**

 **Status: ?(Locked); No Effect**

'Same as ever huh,' With a sigh, I made the floating blue text box go away with a mental command and moved to brush my teeth, the floorboards creaking beneath my feet.

 _ **(Important Note: Character Image(s) can be found in my Profile Page)**_

Hi. As you probably already know from my Status Window, I'm Lucius, The Gamer. And I shit you not that the power is legitimate. I'm seventeen right now, about to turn eighteen in five months time, and preparing for my end of year exams that're due to start in two weeks.

Pretty ironic, since it was around this time that the original Gamer from the manga got his powers.

What makes me having this power even more ironic is…

 **[?]**

 **Khan O. Kyi**

 **Lvl ?**

...I quickly looked away when my mother noticed me staring, causing question marks to from above her, before shaking her head and returning her attention to the newspaper.

Chewing on my ham & cheese sandwich, I swallowed, then took another bite.

...Yeah, those who've read the manga my powers originated from get what I mean.

Anyways, I've been The Gamer for roughly a month now, and things are still pretty peaceful. I just hope it stays that way, even if I've already planned. 'Hope for the best, plan for the worst'.

Saying I ain't excited for what could possibly come would be a lie though.

Over the time I've had this ability, I found out a few things. First, and it should be _painfully_ obvious, the system is generally the same, but with a few changes, such as extra personal info - height, weight, birthday, hair color, etc - and the additional stat 'Endurance', then ATK, DEF & SPD. Which brings me to the second part: Those inclusions made along with the stat buffings made The Game waaaaayyy more broken than the original. Then again, my world IS different from the manga's, so it could very much possibly be far more dangerous. Oh, and the 'Money' changes into the currency of the nation I'm in when I pull it out, definitely saves the trouble of going to a money changer whenever I pull out cash elsewhere. Assists staggeringly in getting some of dat quick cash too.

"Bye Ma, gonna head out now!"

"Bye Lu~ Stay safe!"

"Got it," I nodded back with a grin, slinging my bag over my shoulder. Opening the door, I strolled out, whistling to myself.

Ping!

 **Daily Quest Alert!**

 **Don't Be Late!**

 **Eh. The same as usual, you know the rules. Get to school on time, bitch.**

 **Completion Rewards; +500 EXP**

 **Failure; Detention**

 **Bonus Mission: Meet up with Ama & Losa on the way.**

 **Completion Reward; +300 EXP, +10 Closeness with Amane O. Kami, +10 Closeness with Losaphiara O. Kami**

 **Failure; +0 EXP**

 **Accept?**

 **YES/NO**

"Well fuck you too Game…" I deadpanned, pressing 'Yes'.

The screen fizzed out, replaced with a timer hanging right at the edge of of my vision.

 **Time Left: 19 min 59 sec**

I grumbled incoherently. 'Why the hell would the Designer give the Quest A.I. a sassy _bitch_ persona of all things…'

With nothing to occupy myself with, my thoughts slowly drifted away.

'...INT is pretty good, seeing that it started off at 22. My WIS on the other hand… still dunno why the fuck it was already 59 back then. Maybe because I always 'think out of the box'? Or maybe because I plan way ahead almost all the time, keep finding loopholes of things out of boredom and can accept things most people can't from my version of common sense. Perhaps a little bit of both- Oh. I'm here,'

Ringing the doorbell to their house, I heard some panicked screeching followed by a thud, a slam, another thud, then finally an unholy wail of agony.

"G-Give us a minute Lu! We're com-" "OOOOWWWWW!" "-ING!..."

I cringed on the inside at Losa's voice, images flashing in my mind as to what could've happened to make her scream that loudly, and yelled back, "Take all the time you need Ama! Imma just wait outside!"

Getting a muffled thanks in response, I chuckled and went back to musing whilst waiting for the girls.

Amane O. Kami & Losaphiara O. Kami. These two sisters were my best friends since I first met them in preschool, meaning a really long time ago. Ama's the same age as me, and Losa's a year younger. They've both grown to be gorgeous young women, though my 'big brother' instincts kick in whenever I see some random guy eyeing Losa. Ama could take care of herself, I've seen her in action enough times to assure myself that she doesn't need 'protection'. In a way, I guess they're family in all but blood. Pursuing a relationship with them was outta the question since in my mind they are my little sisters… even if Ama was just _dazzling_ in my opinion. We're just friends, or unofficial siblings I suppose. Ama _does_ look so much like me that people often mistake us as twins. Losa was similar enough, just missing the eye color. Huh, wonder why.

"So, what happened?" I raised an eyebrow at the sight of Losa limping when they finally came out.

 **[?]**

 **Amane O. Kami**

 **Lvl ?**

 **[Prodigal Speed Mistress]**

 **Losaphiara O. Kami**

 **Lvl 67 - EXP: 92.88%**

Ama grimaced, locking the door, "Losa snubbed her toe,"

" _Hard,_ " Said girl added, glaring at her elder sister half-heartedly.

I winced in sympathy. We've all been there before.

Sighing, I slung Losa's arm over my shoulder, Ama doing the same with the other. My surrogate little sister looked at me gratefully, choosing to ignore her blood sibling.

I turned to stare at Ama questioningly as we walked to school like this, Losa hopping steadily with our support.

"I slipped and fell while rushing down the stairs, and cuz Losa was a step behind me she slipped too and snubbed her little toe against the staircase railing,"

"Oooh, that has _got_ to hurt, considering the force behind it…"

Losa groaned, placing the poor foot on the ground and testing out her toe's mobility inside her shoe, "You have no idea… hurts several times more than a normal one _at least_ … Yeah, I think I'm good now. You guys can let go,"

With that, the three of us were back to the norm, indulging in small talk on our merry way to school.

 **-\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\\-**

Ping!

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Rewards; +800 EXP, +10 Closeness with Amane O. Kami, +10 Closeness with Losaphiara O. Kami**

 **[Undead Executioner]**

 **Lucius O. Kyi**

 **Lvl 19 - EXP: 97.42%**

Dismissing the boxes with a mental command, I continued speaking to the Ama inside our class. Losa was probably in her classroom by now, a floor below ours.

"Any idea when Sera's coming back then?"

"Not really, she seems to be busier than usual this time round,"

"Huh. I see I see-"

 _SFX: Morning Bell_

"-Ah. Welp, talk to you later Ama, the bell rung,"

"Mhm,"

I seated myself per my usual seat at the furthest end of the class just as our homeroom teacher walked in.

 **-/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/-**

"Titles,"

Ping!

 **-{Titles}-**

 **[Novice Zombie Slayer]**

 **A title granted to those who've slain over 100 Zombies**

 **Effect: +30% DMG against Zombies, -30% DMG from Zombies**

 **[Novice Ghost Slayer]**

 **A title granted to those who've slain over 100 Ghosts.**

 **Effect: +30% DMG against Ghosts, -30% DMG from Ghosts**

 **[Undead Exterminator]**

 **A title granted to those who've eliminated over 500 Undead.**

 **Effect: +30% DMG against Undead, -30% DMG from Undead**

 **[Zombie Slayer]**

 **A title granted to those who've slain the Legion Zombie.**

 **Effect: +50% DMG against Zombies, -50% DMG from Zombies, +5 STR, VIT, DEX, END**

 **[Ghost Slayer]**

 **A title granted to those who've slain the Ruler Ghost.**

 **Effect: +50% DMG against Ghosts, -50% DMG from Ghosts, +5 STR, DEX, END, INT**

 **[Expert Undead Exterminator]**

 **A title granted to those who've slain over 2000 Undead.**

 **Effect: +50% DMG against Undead, -50% DMG from Undead, +5 STR, VIT, DEX, END, INT**

 **[Undead Executioner] {Equipped}**

 **A title granted to those who've slain over 5000 Undead.**

 **Effect: +75% DMG against Undead, -75% DMG from Undead, +10 STR, VIT, DEX, END, INT, +5 WIS, CHA**

 **[Supernatural Bloodline]**

 **A title granted to those of unnatural blood. Effect remains active even when title is unequipped.**

 **Effect: +(Lvl)% to STR, VIT, DEX, END, INT, WIS, CHA Passively**

I hummed contemplatively, drowning out the scant few noises in class. Yep, if you guessed that this was what I did during free time in lessons, you guessed right. Messing around with the Game, reviewing what I have and such. I know my finals are half a month away, but come on now; I've prepared more than enough for that, 'burning the midnight oil' countless times. Besides, I just finished the practice paper the teach gave out an hour ago. You don't get to call me lazy.

"Skills,"

Ping!

 **-{Skills}-**

 **{Passive}**

 **(Gamer's Mind) - Lvl MAX**

 **One born with this power is The Gamer. As The Gamer, you have the most efficient and deadly of minds.**

 **Negates all mental & psychological debuffs**

 **Forces the user into a peaceful state of mind**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through**

 **Withholds emotions from taking over**

 **(Gamer's Body) - Lvl MAX**

 **One born with this power is The Gamer. As The Gamer, you have the most efficient and sturdiest of bodies, granting you the ability to live reality akin to a game.**

 **All physical damage converted into HP & MP damage**

 **No dismemberment or disemboweling possible**

 **No lasting visible signs of damage**

 **No fatal wounds will kill you so long as you have a functional amount of HP to spare**

 **Sleeping in a bed recovers all HP & MP and removes all negative status effects**

 **(Mana Regeneration) - Lvl MAX {Reward for 50 WIS}**

 **A technique that makes the user more sensitive to mana to absorb it faster.**

 **+500% WIS**

 **+100% MP Regen**

 **(Physical Endurance) - Lvl 18 - EXP 18.96%**

 **A skill that denotes the body's durability. The higher the level, the lower the damage.**

 **-18% Physical DMG**

 **(Unarmed Combat Mastery) - Lvl 9 - EXP 64.17%**

 **A skill that denotes one's ability in unarmed combat. Does not apply to Dual Wielding Mastery Skill.**

 **+50% DMG in Unarmed Combat**

 **+10% ATK, SPD in Unarmed Combat**

 **(Blunt Weapon Mastery) - Lvl 8 - EXP 0.99%**

 **A skill that denotes one's ability in freely handling blunt weapons.**

 **+45% DMG with Blunt Weapons**

 **+10% ATK, SPD with Blunt Weapons**

 **(Blade Weapon Mastery) - Lvl 11 - EXP 50.44%**

 **A skill that denotes one's ability in freely handling blade weapons.**

 **+60% DMG with Blade Weapons**

 **+15% ATK, SPD with Blade Weapons**

 **(Ranged Weapon Mastery) - Lvl 6 - EXP 1.33%**

 **A skill that denotes one's ability in freely handling ranged weapons.**

 **+30% DMG with Ranged Weapons**

 **+10% ATK, SPD with Ranged Weapons**

 **(Dual Wielding Mastery) - Lvl 10 - EXP 24.01%**

 **A skill that denotes one's ability in freely handling two weapons at one time, regardless of type.**

 **+55% DMG when Dual Wielding**

 **+15% ATK, SPD when Dual Wielding**

 **Combines effects of two weapon masteries when different types of weapons are used**

 **Doubles effects of one weapon mastery when same type of weapon is used**

 **(Bloodlust Detect) - Lvl 2 - EXP 60.41%**

 **A skill that detects any bloodlust directed at the user or people around them and tells the user where the bloodlust came from.**

 **Can detect bloodlust within 10 ft**

 **(Danger Sense) - Lvl 14 - EXP 22.13%**

 **A skill that enhances the user's natural survival instinct, allowing the user to sense when bad things might happen in advance.**

 **Can sense danger within 70 ft**

 **(Lie Detection) - Lvl 13 - EXP 50%**

 **The ability to find lies in words spoken.**

 **13% Success Rate [Varies depending on how big/small/evident the lie is]**

 **(Lying) - Lvl 29 - EXP 14.5%**

 **The ability to lie without getting caught!**

 **29% Success Rate [Varies depending on how big/small/evident the lie is]**

 **(Critical Strike) - Lvl 19 - EXP 0.** **2%**

 **A skill that gives you the opportunity to deal massive damage to an enemy upon dealing a precise hit.**

 **DMG x 5500%**

 **19% Success Rate [Varies depending on enemy type, enemy weaknesses, hit location & other circumstances]**

Overall, I think it's more than enough for one month. Gotta say though, I'm still surprised how simple it was to level Physical Endurance, all I had to do was keep bashing my head against a wall or even just slap myself repeatedly. Easily done, but by now it takes over an hour of wall smacking just to level up once when in the past it took me barely half an hour. Ah, how I miss the old days(Note: He means 2 weeks ago).

And boi lemme tell ya, Dual Wielding Mastery helped A LOT when it came to leveling the other masteries. It doesn't just combine/double the effects, it doubles the EXP gain of the three skills as well! That is, when you're using two different types of weapons. If you're using the same type, say a sword and a dagger, it quadruples the EXP gain for Blade Weapon Mastery! Dual Wielding Mastery's EXP gain remains at double though.

The sole question I have is why Lying is considered a passive skill; I mean, we have to speak to lie, and speaking requires you to move your mouth which in turn requires muscle movement which is counted as an active movement. So, why?... Not as if it matters, but I'm just curious.

...Nevermind, I'll just chalk it up to the Author's lazy arse.

 **{Active}**

 **(Observe) - Lvl 17 - EXP 15.64%**

 **MP Cost: 0**

 **A skill used to find a target's information, no matter how concealed it may be. Of course, that depends on the skill level!**

 **Reveals Max HP & MP, remaining HP & MP, Stats, ATK, DEF, SPD, HP & MP Regen, status, personal info, description, occupation, attributes, alignment, specialities, weaknesses, present emotions of the target and target's opinion of you**

 **(ID Create) - Lvl 5 - EXP 96.7%**

 **MP Cost: 0**

 **Used to create Instant Dungeons, a separate reality parallel to the one where the user stands while casting the skill.**

 **Available Dungeons;**

 **Lvl 1: Empty Dungeon [No Hostile Creatures]**

 **Lvl 1: Zombie Dungeon**

 **Lvl 3: Ghost Dungeon**

 **Lvl 3: Mixed Dungeon [Ghosts & Zombies]**

 **{NEW!} Lvl 5: Skeleton Dungeon [Raid Boss Active]**

 **(ID Escape) - Lvl 5 - EXP 96.7%**

 **MP Cost: 0**

 **Used to escape Instant Dungeons**

 **(Power Strike) - Lvl 16 - EXP 13.45%**

 **MP Cost: 12**

 **Deals a strong blow to the target by charging your attacks with pure brute force.**

 **+30% Critical Hit Rate**

 **Deals 800% DMG**

 **(Mana Sense) - Lvl 7 - EXP 36.71%**

 **MP Cost: 0**

 **The ability to find mana within a limited distance. Distance varies depending on the amount of mana, number of mana users, and other circumstances.**

 **Can sense mana within 70 ft**

 **(Mana Shield) - Lvl 23 - EXP 42%**

 **MP Cost: 96/min = 2/sec**

 **One of the most basic mana dependent defense skills. Handling the energy called mana has been existent for untold millennia, and forming mana shields are but one skill among countless others.**

 **Shield HP: (VIT x 50%) x 425 = 5918**

 **Shield HP Regen: 23%/ min = 0.38% /sec**

 **(Condensed Mana Barrier) - Lvl 3 - EXP 12.8%**

 **MP Cost: 10~MAX**

 **A slightly more advanced defense technique that relies on your mana to form a barrier that absorbs all forms of physical attacks. The barrier lasts for an hour at maximum before vanishing. Upon vanishing after an hour, the user will regain 100% of the mana used to make the barrier. The user can also will the barrier to vanish at anytime and regain 51.5% of the mana used to make the barrier.**

 **1 MP = 15 Barrier HP**

 **10 MP = 150 Barrier HP**

 **MAX MP = 79,800 Barrier HP**

 **(Craft) - Lvl 15 - EXP 3.25%**

 **MP Cost: 0~14,999**

 **A creation-type skill utilized in the making of something. Humanity has advanced their civilization through the invention of innumerable things, useless or not. By memorizing blueprints, the user would not need tools to make or remake an item. Items crafted by hand are automatically stored as a memorized blueprint. Higher ranked items can be registered as memorized blueprints as the skill level rises.**

 **F Rank - 0 Mana Required**

 **E Rank - 1~99 Mana Required**

 **D Rank - 100~999 Mana Required**

 **C Rank - 1000~4999 Mana Required**

 **B Rank - 5000~14,999 Mana Required**

 **A Rank - 15000~49,999 Mana Required (Lvl 25 Unlock)**

 **(Mana Rope) - Lvl 1 - EXP 40%**

 **MP Cost: 3**

 **Creates a rope made from mana. The rope vanishes after a certain amount of time as the mana used to make it slowly scatters to nothingness. Anything with an STR stat higher than the rope's durability can tear it easily.**

 **Rope Durability: 10**

 **Duration: 10 min**

 **(Bind) - Lvl 6 - EXP 69.21%**

 **MP Cost: 2750**

 **Ties up the user's target with an unbreakable rope constructed by mana. The rope vanishes by itself after a certain amount of time as the mana used to make it scatters into nothingness. The user can call off the rope anytime he wants.**

 **Rope Durability: Unbreakable**

 **Duration: 1 hr**

 **(Energy Bolt) - Lvl 1 - EXP 0%**

 **MP Cost: 5**

 **Attacks an enemy by shooting a bolt of mana from the user's hand. Deals more damage as INT increases.**

 **Range: 10m**

 **Deals (INT x 10) = 517 DMG**

 **(Mana Arrow) - Lvl 1 - EXP 0%**

 **MP Cost: 10**

 **Hardens mana into an elongated, arrow-like shape to pierce the user's enemy. Number of arrows summoned per use increases along with skill level. Deals more damage as ATK & INT rises.**

 **No. of Arrows: 1**

 **Range: 100m**

 **Deals (ATK x INT) = 8884** **DMG**

 **(Spinning Mana Arrow) - Lvl 2 - EXP 5%**

 **MP Cost: 15**

 **An advanced version of Mana Arrow that deals more damage by adding an extremely strong spin to the arrow. Number of arrows summoned per use increases along with skill level. Only available for those talented in manipulating mana. Deals more damage as ATK & WIS rises.**

 **No. of Arrows: 1**

 **Range: 200m**

 **Deals (ATK x WIS) = 70,064 DMG**

 **(Infinite Spinning Mana Arrow) - Lvl 10 - EXP 10.94%**

 **MP Cost: 14~MAX**

 **The breakthrough of Spinning Mana Arrow which enables for the user to summon an unlimited amount of Spinning Mana Arrows to rain down upon their enemy, the limit being how much mana the user has. Available only for those impossibly talented in manipulating mana. Deals more damage as ATK, INT & WIS rises.**

 **Max No. of Arrows: 380**

 **Range: 1000m**

 **Deals (ATK x [WIS+INT]) = 78,948 DMG /arrow**

 **(Rasengan) - Lvl 3 - EXP 55%**

 **MP Cost: 3500**

 **The legendary A-Rank Jutsu originating from the 'Naruto' Series, one of the most iconic moves in all of anime/manga; a whole lot of people who don't even know what anime is have heard of this technique at least once. The Rasengan is a spiralling sphere of chakra formed and maintained in the user's hand, The Gamer replicating this move by replacing the chakra with mana and following the three crucial steps to making the Rasengan as shown in the anime/manga; Rotation, Power & Containment. On contact, the Rasengan mercilessly grinds into its target, propelling them along the spinning orb's trajectory which is either away from the user or into the ground beneath them, and at some point bursts to cause severe damage. Available only for those with extraordinarily refined control over mana/chakra. The size, power and cost of the Rasengan will gradually grow as the skill level rises. Deals more damage as ATK, STR, INT & WIS ****rises.**

 **Sphere Size: User's Palm**

 **Deals (ATK x STR x [WIS+INT] x 9) = 24,015,982 DMG**

 **(Kamehameha) - Lvl 4 - EXP 10%**

 **MP Cost: 100~MAX**

 **The legendary, one and only Kamehameha Wave originating from the 'Dragonball' Series, quite possibly** _ **the**_ **most iconic move in the history of anime/manga that almost everyone who watched the show tried imitating in their childhood at least once; many, many,** _ **many**_ **people know of this technique even when they never knew what anime was beforehand. The Kamehameha is formed when cupped hands are drawn to the user's side and ki is concentrated into a single point between the user's hands, which are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy, The Gamer duplicating this by employing mana in place of ki. Available only for those highly talented in controlling mana/ki. The radius, range and power of the Kamehameha will grow as the skill level rises. The initial blast is also empowered the more mana pumped into performing the technique, and depending on the user's will it is possible to drag on the charge time to 10 secs while chanting the words 'KA-ME-HA-ME-HA'. The damage output will be increased for every extra second of charge time. Subsequently, the closer the target is the heavier the damage given.**

 **Max Wave Radius: 40m Tall, 20m Wide**

 **Max Wave Range: 800m**

 **Charge DMG Increase: +200% /sec**

 **Distance DMG Increase: +80% /50m Closer [+1000% Point Blank]**

 **1 MP = 40 DMG/sec**

 **100 MP = 4000 DMG/sec**

 **MAX MP = 212,800 DMG/sec**

...So… yeah… I went right ahead and copied two of the most _epic_ signature moves in the world of anime… but oh come on! You would too if ya could right?! Also if you're gonna blame me for not copying other moves, just remember I've only gotten this ability for barely a month, and I only got the idea to get those two skills three weeks in! And yes I am so going to do just that once I have this thing called 'time'! Ah geez, I really need to grind ID Create till I get the Time Dilation Dungeon… after my end of year(Y'know what? Imma call it the E.O.Y. exams instead, much less of a mouthful) exams that is.

Still though… Kamehameha is probably gonna be the most OP skill I'm gonna have for a long, loooooong time, even if the DMG Rasengan is showing should be way outta bounds for my level… if you dunno what I'm talking about, just do the math. Calculators are recommended. Betcha you're already hating me for bringing that into the topic eh? Yeah I understand the feeling, I might have a shitty amount of INT and an even shittier amount of WIS for my level - with just about 8 points added in total for the two stats - but I still hate mathematics. Why oh why does that have to be oh so useful in everyday life!?

...Ahem. Back to the commentary, my absolutely overpowered active skills right now would be, Rasengan for close quarters, Infinite Spinning Mana Arrow(or ISMA) for long-range, and Kamehameha for all three depending on the situation. Preferably close or mid if given the option, since the beam does far less damage compared to ISMA when it comes to long-ranged battles(Maxed Distance), and that's only when I have enough time for the full 10 sec charge(Counting for when the beam only connects with the enemy for 1 sec). There's a shitload of mechanics to take into account too, such as how fast, tough, powerful and skilled my target is. An example would be how Kamehameha would come in more handy than ISMA if my target is proficient enough to dodge/redirect more than half of my arrows from long-range, or if my target has an ability that could defend against an onslaught of over 300 arrows. An individual arrow doesn't do a significant amount of damage after all, it's when over a hundred of my arrows connect that it begins reaching the Rasengan and the Kamehameha's level of destruction, and then surpass my Rasengan when about 305 arrows and above connect.

Oh yeah, the Bind I have trumps the one from the manga as well, seeing that it's *Cough* unbreakable *Cough*. Eh, I'd probably use it to interrogate/capture peeps when the situation calls for it - like Jee-Han did a number of times in the manga - but it ain't for extensive usage, regarding the mana needed to cast the spell just once. A great option for escaping danger too, but hopefully it never comes to that.

 _ **(Important Note: If you're wondering why the hell certain skills can deal so much damage, the answer would be because I plan on bringing this story up to characters with a level of over 1,000,000; and by level 10,000 or so the max damage a full-on Kamehameha - includes Critical, and Point Blank stacks with the 80% /50m - could cause in the right situation wouldn't even get remotely close to chipping off 1% of their health. And you better believe it when I tell ya level 10,000+ characters are coming in sooner than you think. On a side note all important notes such as these will be inputted within the story, and not at the bottom of every chapter at the Author's Notes. Why? Making sure you readers won't miss crucial info if you're the type to skip an Author's Notes! Besides, I'm not the type to leave one. Hope y'all don't mind too much)**_

Though to be honest, I'm legit worried for what might come in the future. To be able to cause this much damage at my pathetic level of _19_ , it makes me wonder whether this Game is frankly broken, or because opponents I may face in the future would require this much firepower to put down. A morbid way of looking at things to come I know, but not a possibility I'd dismiss.

Especially since I've got decent enough 'proof' for this theory...

Reminds me. I should probably check out the Skeleton ID. I was wary of the 'Raid Boss' notification for the exact reason as the one above, hence why I didn't go in within the hour I got the dungeon about five days ago. Imma check it out tonight.

 **{Passive/Active}**

 **(Running) - Lvl 40 - EXP 0%**

 **MP Cost: 10~400/min = 0~4/sec**

 **A skill that allows you to overcome human limits and run faster than anyone could! You can even make yourself faster by applying mana to your body!**

 **Max Base Running SPD: (VIT+DEX) x 50% x SPD = 3899(+120%) = 8577.8mph**

 **Max Active Running SPD: (VIT+DEX) x 50% x SPD = 3899(+4120%) = 164,537.8mph**

 **Passively increases Running SPD by 120%**

 **Actively increases Running SPD by 100~4000% depending on amount of mana used**

 **(Sprinting) - Lvl 28 - EXP 8.64%**

 **MP Cost: 10~560/min = 0~9/sec**

 **A skill that allows you to overcome human limits and sprint faster than anyone could! You can even make yourself faster by applying mana to your body!**

 **Max Base Sprinting SPD: (VIT+DEX) x 75% x SPD = 5848.5(+140%) = 14,036.4mph**

 **Max Active Sprinting SPD: (VIT+DEX) x 75% x SPD = 5848.5(+5740%) = 347,400.9mph**

 **Passively increases Sprinting SPD by 140%**

 **Actively increases Sprinting SPD by 100~5600% depending on amount of mana used**

 **(Swimming) - Lvl 9 - EXP 43.56%**

 **MP Cost: 0**

 **A skill that allows you to overcome human limits and swim faster than anyone could! You can even make yourself faster by applying mana to your body!**

 **Max Base Swimming SPD: (VIT+DEX) x 25% x SPD = 1949.5(+45%) = 2826.775mph**

 **Passively increases Swimming SPD by 45%**

 **Actively increases Swimming SPD by 0% depending on amount of mana used**

 **(Bloodlust) - Lvl 14 - EXP 39.87%**

 **MP Cost: 0**

 **The ability to scare the shit out of creatures with even a shred of survival instinct by exuding a terrifying wave of bloodlust to send chills down the spine of every person around you, focusing specifically on your target(s).**

 **Passively increases how intimidating you feel by 14%**

 **Passively increases how intimidating you look by 28%**

 **Passively increases how intimidating you seem by 42%**

 **Actively increases how intimidating you feel by 42%**

 **Actively increases how intimidating you look by 84%**

 **Actively increases how intimidating you seem by 126%**

 **Imbues your words with bloodlust that makes you even more scarier when you speak while Active**

 **Successfully terrified target(s) will follow any 1 order you give them.**

 **14% Success Rate [+1% for every level below you, -1% for every 10 levels above you. Varies further depending on target(s) life experiences, amount of survival instinct, etc.]**

 **(Meditation) - Lvl 20 - EXP 50.25%**

 **MP Cost: 0**

 **An action where an individual trains the mind or induces a mode of consciousness, either to realize some benefit or for the mind to simply acknowledge its content without becoming identified with the very same content, or as an end in itself. The term meditation refers to a broad variety of practices that includes techniques designed to promote relaxation and build internal energy or life force. A particularly ambitious form of meditation aims at effortlessly sustained single-pointed concentration meant to enable its practitioner to enjoy an indestructible sense of well-being while engaging in any life activity.**

 **Increases patience by 600%**

 **Passively increases concentration by 400%**

 **Passively increases chances of negating disturbing thoughts, feelings and/or emotions by 100%**

 **Passively increases sense of well-being by 200%**

 **Actively increases HP Regen by 60% /min**

 **Actively increases MP Regen by 70% /min = 7% /sec**

 **Actively increases concentration by 3000%**

 **Actively cancels disturbing thoughts, feelings and/or emotions**

 **Actively increases sense of well-being by 1500%**

...And there you have it. All the skills I've acquired and grinded to the best of my ability since I became The Gamer.

And on that note, I should be showing you my Inventory right now. But cause the Author's just far too lazy to come up with the necessaries at the current moment, I won't be doing that and instead attend lunch.

...Author you are one lazy motherfucker.

 _ **(And so I am!)**_

THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS NOT ADMIT TO THAT YOU ASS!

 _ **(REMEMBER THAT THIS ASS IS YOU BUT FROM REALITY SELF-INSERT[Sort Of]!)**_

...Point taken.

Anyways, time to head to lunch!-

 _SFX: Lunch Bell_

Yep, that's the bell alright.

I turned in my finished practice papers to the teacher as he passed my table to collect said papers, the floating boxes vanishing with a mental motion.

Stretching, I stood up, heading over to Ama's table where she'd dozed off after finishing the her papers _immediately_. I still to this day don't get how she does that, awake and alert one second then switching to a dead log the next. Maybe some strange habit she has similar to how a lotta male protagonists can stuff an inhuman amount of food in their stomachs.

I laughed silently at that thought, shaking Ama lightly to wake her up.

"Mm… Mn… Ah...?... Lu?... Ugh…"

My heart skipped a beat as Ama blinked her eyes open, a small blush forming on my face at the _adorable_ expression present on her features.

'Goddammit she's just too cute… AH SHIT BAD TOUCH BAD TOUCH GO AWAY LEWD THOUGHTS I HATE PUBERTY! Thank the heavens _that_ process ends near the period a male turns 18...'

"Oi oi, don't just go back to sleep Ama it's lunch now, Losa's gonna be mad if we don't show up to hear her complain…"

"Mmhh… coming coming, I'm getting uuupp…"

And with that declaration Ama got up from her desk far too lethargically for my tastes, only to slump onto my shoulder after doing so.

I sweatdropped, sighing a little as she adjusted her weight onto my back slothily, hugging onto my upper waist akin to a koala before snoozing off again.

Muttering silently I lifted her by the back of her thighs into a rather sloppy piggyback, "The disadvantages of being 7 feet tall…"

In a resigned manner I walked out of the classroom, mear instantly picking up dozens of hateful glares sent my way from the other males of the school, and lustful ones at the silent snoring Ama on my back.

'...And having a constantly sleepy and outstandish beauty that uses you like a hug pillow whenever she dozes off as a BFF…'

Emitting just a slight bit of my Bloodlust, the gazes were gone soon enough. Now don't misunderstand, I don't actually mind other guys glaring at me, it's when they stare too much at Ama or Losa that I react like this. Those two dislike it as well, so no harm done. Except to the guys that were checking them out of course...

The three of us have built quite a reputation in this school of ours. Almost too quickly I might add. Me for being perculiarly big and... roguishly handsome, Ama and Losa for… uh... being real pretty and well-endowed as compared to normal girls their age I guess.

That's where all the hate and drama started, with every guy trying to recruit Losa or Ama into their clubs or just become 'friends' with them, and every girl trying the same to me as the guys did to the my practical sisters.

Let's just say that I got overprotective of them on one occasion and Losa along with Ama got overaggressive in fending off their 'suitors' on another occasion and leave it at that. The girls were still trying to chase me though... Until Ama had enough of them randomly coming up to me while the three of us were conversing, and 'persuaded' the rest of the girls not to do that anymore(with Losa's assistance) for the rest of our school days.

...I still pity the girl who made Ama finally click. She took the brunt of her eruption, and she quit this school the moment that year ended. Rest in peace O unknown girl, sorry I couldn't even get your name.

Long story short we became isolated from the closet perverts of our academy, got along fine with the remainders, and are held in high regards by the staff and both sides of the students alike.

The straight A's, near inhuman athletic ability, general personalities - from whence we aren't pissed off, appearance, etc do help a lot in the regard.

"...You guys are late. It's been 10 minutes since these lunch bell rang,"

I raised my head in time to see Losa stop tapping her foot impatiently while waiting for us at the cafeteria's entrance.

In response I laughed, sheepish, then pointed my chin straight at the Ama on my back, "Blame your sis, not me,"

Ping!

 **Bloodlust Detected!**

 **Origin: The literal koala on yo back! QUICK! MISSION ABORT!**

I paled considerably, even if I'd known I had it coming.

'SHEEEIIITTT!'

CHOMP!

Her ironclad jaws clamping shut on my right shoulder, I bit my lip bad enough to _almost_ draw blood in futile resistance. Let it be known I do NOT want to scream like a little biatch.

Ping!

 **Amane bit you real hard! You lost 2 HP!**

 **HP: 2811/2813**

"AGGGHHHHHHH!"

Key word, 'futile'. I might have Gamer's Body, but that doesn't mean I don't feel PEIN! Even if the damage is insignificant!

 **-\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\\-**

 _10 minutes later…(_ _Narrated in the Spongebob Narrator's voice, cuz it makes things just a bit more hilarious_ _)_

"Augh… Dammit Ama just what in Lucifer's balls are your teeth _made_ out of…?" 'It's been ten minutes but the teeth marks are still there! Gamer's Body should've gotten it to disappear by now(No lasting visible signs of damage)! WHICH MEANS HER BITES BEND REALITY TO HER LIKING!'

The silver-haired girl shrugged in response to my question, swallowing her mouthful of ramen, "I dunno. I'd reckon it's made of the same things other teeth are,"

'THAT IS FUCKING BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT!'

"...Still," I mumbled to myself and glanced at the glowing red bump present on Ama's head, hiding my smug smile behind my bowl of noodles.

She still noticed me smiling anyway, what with the tick mark newly acquired.

"...What is it? You want me to bite you again? Is that it?"

Gobbling down my share of food in a split second I dashed away to avoid the wrath of the heavens damned bite queen, the hurt spot on my shoulder throbbing in phantom pain.

I could just imagine the 'tooth demon's' deranged laughter behind me as she watched me run in fear.

Pity I didn't see Ama's skin turn ashen white at the presence of her little sister beside her, having just returned after ordering her food only to see her big brother figure running, and her elder sister smirking triumphantly.

Though I was on the verge of breaking down in laughter when I saw a smaller bump resting on top the previous bump by the time I came back with drinks for our trio, I still managed to hide my snickering, Ama glowering and pouting at me both the same time.

I handed the ice-cold banana shake to Losa and the strawberry shake to Ama, sipping my own mango flavor through the straw inserted.

"Thanks Lu!" Losa slurped her drink cheerfully, handing the ¥200 for her drink to me.

Ama flicked her two ¥100 coins at me, to which I caught between my fingers.

Slipping my hand into a pocket on my pants, I opened my Inventory, sliding the money into it.

Ping!

 **Money: 100,050,550**

Ah… yesssss… just picture it, if I took out the ¥400 I just got in the States I'd have $400 instead… like I stated earlier, this helps tremendously in quick casssshhhh….

Alright alright, no more getting drunk on my power this chapter... let's check the script again.

[For the next part, Observe Losa and Ama]…

…

Really Author?

 ** _(Yep)_**

...Eh, sure why not. I can get the reason.

 _ **(You wouldn't be able to refuse even if you didn't want to m8. Here's some help!)**_

 _SFX: Lunch End Bell_

"..." Losa's neck creaked as she slowly turned to face her older sister, who'd started breaking out in cold sweat.

Attempting to slice the animosity Losa was directing at Ama _and_ most importantly finish my drink, I opened the plastic cap of my mango shake and poured the contents left down my throat, the melting ice cubes hurting my gums as I crushed them in a single crunch.

I waited apprehensively for the brain freeze to arrive, and by the gods it jolly well did.

'AH SHIT IT STINGS!'

I missed the looks my best friends gave me as I clutched my head from the sensation brain freeze 'gifted', which fortunately faded in a few seconds.

"Euhh…" Looking up, I saw Losa and Ama deadpanning, "What? Wasting food ain't good!"

Their faces took on a blank expression as I stared at them expectantly, the message behind my look conveyed from our years of friendship. Sighing in exasperation, the both of them took off the caps on their cups, grinning wryly. They didn't want to waste half their pocket money too it seemed.

"...Welp," Ama clinked her half-empty cup with Losa's, though needless to say it made the noise of plastic smashing together instead.

"Bottoms up!" And the sisters chugged their drinks, gnawing the ice cubes into a watery mess.

""GUH!..."" Their brains froze simultaneously.

I observed Losa first, cuz different classes! I wouldn't be able to Observe her in my class like Ama.

'Observe,'

Ping!

 **Losaphiara O. Kami**

 **Title: Prodigal Speed Mistress**

 **Alignment: House of Kami, House of Kyi**

 **Attributes: Unholy[Bloodline Affinity], Dark[Bloodline Affinity], Lightning[Full Affinity], Wind[Half Affinity], Power[Half Affinity], Tough, Speed[Full Affinity]**

 **Occupation: Third Year High School Student/Monster Hunter/Beast Slayer**

 **Level: 67 - EXP: 92.88%**

 **-X-**

 **HP: 103,700(+62%+777.75%) = 974,521**

 **MP: 185,400(+111%+1390.5%) = 2,969,181**

 **-X-**

 **STR: 704(+67%) = 1175.68**

 **VIT: 621(+67%) = 1037**

 **DEX: 5279(+67%) = 8815.93**

 **END: 235(+67%) = 392.45**

 **INT: 1110(+67%) = 1854**

 **WIS: 1032(+67%) = 1723.44**

 **CHA: 999(+67%) = 1668.33**

 **LUC: 406**

 **-X-**

 **ATK: 5878(+70%+2939%) = 182,747**

 **DEF: 1962(+23%+196.2%) = 6263**

 **SPD: 44,080(+527%+44,080%) = 19,706,846**

 **HP Regen: 166.83(+99%+1251.25%) = 1517.08% /hr = 25.29% /min**

 **MP Regen: 172.34(+103%+1292.58%) = 1567.92% /hr = 26.13% /min**

 **-X-**

 **Age: 16**

 **Birthday: August 7th**

 **Race: Superhuman**

 **Height: 6 feet/182.9cm**

 **Weight: 122 pounds/55.3kg**

 **Hair Color: Golden Silver**

 **Eye Color: Golden Amber**

 **Skin Tone: White**

 **-X-**

 **Specialities: Speed, Speed, and SPEED. This woman fights by running around in lethal circles and gathering planet-shattering droves of power through the laws of physics to strike her opponents down, kinda like The Flash from the DC Multiverse. Also she's a master in the arts of footwork, thus specializing in kicks.**

 **Weaknesses: Her defense is ridiculously low as compared to her other Stats, so all you need is a literal mountain of force to her face, since anything lesser than that can't one-shot her. And by one-shot I only meant K.O. her, something which she can and will wake up from any second due to years of practice. A better solution would be to restrain her before she can even move, but good luck with that!**

 **-X-**

 **Description: Losaphiara O. Kami is the youngest daughter of Kaizer O. Kami and Kane O. Kami, with an unknown twin only her parents and elder sister Amane knows about. She has two sisters that she holds dear to heart, Seraphyna O. Kami and Amane O. Kami - Seraphyna being the oldest of the two - along with a childhood friend from preschool she sees as an older brother, Lucius O. Kyi. Trained since kindergarden was over, she has far exceeded the level expected from her age section.**

 **Status: Superhuman; Evolves [Supernatural Bloodline] Title to [Superhuman Might] Title, Unlocks [Attributes], Grants Power, Tough & Speed [Attributes], Grants [Extreme Recovery] & [Extreme Enhancement] Passive Skills**

 **Losaphiara is feeling awful and in pain at the moment from a brain freeze a certain someone convinced her to get with but one look...**

 **Losaphiara deeply loves Lucius as the big brother she never had, and is curious as to how Lucius discovered his lineage without anyone telling him.**

...And THAT, my friends, IS THE 'PROOF' TO THE THEORY I MENTIONED EARLIER BEFORE SHOWING Y'ALL MY PASSIVE/ACTIVE SKILLS!

JUST FUCKING LOOK AT IT! HER FLIPPING DEXTERITY IS 5279! AND HER SPEED IS ALMOST 20 MILLION! AT THE SMALL ASS LEVEL OF 67!

LITERALLY THE ONLY THING I HAVE GOING FOR ME IS MY INSANE MP REGEN! WHICH DON'T COUNT MUCH SINCE THE MP SHE REGAINS EVERY MINUTE IS 146 TIMES BIGGER THAN MY MAX MP!

Oh wait, I guess I have my Bind.

That is, if the rope can even catch her…

You see my point?

I'm sure you do.

Sorry for the internal screaming.

Well, not really. I actually think it's justified, since I'm doing it internally. You guys were just unlucky enough to be able to hear me scream about my insignificance within this particluar world of mine.

By the by, I should tell you we've already made it back to our respective classrooms. Don't wanna ruin our perfect records after all.

'...Hah, man... I swear to god the last time I checked - wait when was it again? Right, it's last Friday, and today's Monday - Losa's DEX was just a lil' bit over 5k, and now it's 5.2k… Dammit what the hell did she do to gain 200 DEX over TWO MOTHERFUCKING DAYS?! Technically I guess it's 2 and a half, but still! Did she run 10 laps over the world or something? ...Now that I think about it... that's... quite possibly what she did…'

Putting down the pen in my hand, I grumbled, cracking my knuckles as I looked over my paper for the third time.

'Okay… no more mistakes I can spot. Probs gonna get a 99 outta 100 again for forgetting to round off something… AHHH I really hate calculus, but I need it…'

I rubbed my wrists, glancing around the room to see our class teacher marking papers at a rather remarkable speed, with 26 out of the 28 students in our Class 4-A still struggling in getting through the paper. Guess who the other exceptional one is? Yep, it's Ama.

'Practice papers over practice papers… I get that the finals are coming _reeeeally_ close but you'd think they'd help us revise by improvising something other than just flipping papers… it's been like this for a week and one day already... Ah who knows, maybe the professors 'll give us something else around the second half of this week,'

'...Crap, Imma going off topic here I'm supposed to be Observing Ama,' I gritted my teeth, grinding my molars together as the memory of when I first saw her Status rushed into my mind, 'Guess it's time to feel helpless again, and not just from how _weak_ I am… Dang I need some sorta Erase Skill or something along those lines…'

Propping my elbows on the wooden desk, my eyes roamed the room, settling on Ama who was seated two tables away and four desks ahead, peacefully snoring. Thankfully she's a quiet snorer.

'...Heh. Course she's dozed off already... Observe,'

Ping!

 **Amane O. Kami-**

My breath hitched and I quickly crossed my hands across my face, effectively covering it when Ama shot up wide awake, her head swivelling to scan everyone in class, stopping to face me. I could practically _feel_ the curiosity and caution rolling off her in waves as her narrowed eyes bore into me. The problem with Observing Ama; she knows what's up! Well not the full details, since she _should_ only know that I'm using my power on her. SHOULD.

I waited. And waited. Until after what felt like an eternity when it'd only been five minutes that I sensed her fall asleep yet again.

Pausing, I blinked. Huh, I'd unconsciously used Mana Sense again. That's why it took longer than usual for her to go back to her dreamland.

I clicked my tongue, electing to focus on the window to my right, swiping it to place the screen in front my field of vision.

 **Title: ?**

 **Alignment: House of Khan, House of Kyi, ?**

 **Attributes: Unholy[Bloodline Affinity], Dark[Bloodline Affinity], Fire[Complete Affinity], Water[Half Affinity], Earth[Half Affinity], Lightning[Full Affinity], Wind[Full Affinity], Metal[Complete Affinity], Power[Complete Affinity], Tough[Complete Affinity], Speed[Complete Affinity], Recovery[Full Affinity], Empower[Full Affinity]**

 **Occupation: Fourth Year High School Student/Monster Hunter/Beast Slayer/Evil God Slayer/God Eater(Former)**

 **Level: ? - EXP: ?**

 **-X-**

 **HP: ?/?**

 **MP: ?/?**

 **-X-**

 **STR: ?**

 **VIT: ?**

 **DEX: ?**

 **END: ?**

 **INT: ?**

 **WIS: ?**

 **CHA: ?**

 **LUC: 1**

 **-X-**

 **ATK: ?**

 **DEF: ?**

 **SPD: ?**

 **HP Regen: ?**

 **MP Regen: ?**

 **-X-**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: 31st December**

 **Race: Superhuman(Awakened)(Mutated)**

 **Height: 5 foot 10/ 177.8cm**

 **Weight: 108 pounds/48.9kg**

 **Hair Color: Pure Silver/Faded Crimson(Tips)**

 **Eye Color: Blood Red**

 **Skin Tone: Pale White**

 **-X-**

 **Specialities: ?**

 **Weaknesses: None. Like, really; EVERYTHING'S** **NIL. This girl legitimately has NO weak points AT ALL. You wonder why I'm showing you this and not revealing her specializations? Because it won't make any difference with this one. I REPEAT, SHE HAS NO WEAKNESSES THAT CAN BE USED AGAINST HER! THE BEST OPTION'S RUNNING FOR IT BOI! AND YOU BETTER BE PRAYING THAT SHE AIN'T INTERESTED ENOUGH TO BE COMIN' AFTER YOU TOO, ELSE YOU'RE SO DEAD YOU'RE DEADER THAN THE DEAD!**

 **-X-**

 **Description: Amane O. Kami is the second child of Kaizer O. Kami and Kane O. Kami, with three treasured blood siblings, Losaphiara O. Kami, ? and Seraphyna O. Kami. She regards Lucius O. Kyi as her beloved brother in all but blood, but is however invaded by a strange emotion she interpreted as a kind of lust** **whenever close to him. Amane is among the strongest of her race, after having been abducted and indescribable stuff done to her, body and soul alike. To this date, she is recorded to be the one and only** **mutated superhuman in existence.**

 **Status: Superhuman(Awakened); Evolves [Superhuman Might] Title to [Awakened Spirit's Ultima] Title, Grants Recovery & Empower [Attributes], Grants [Supreme Recovery] & [Supreme Empowerment] Passive Skills**

 **Superhuman(Mutated); Grants [Toy Doll] Title, Grants [Greatest Killer Machine] Title, Reduces LUC to 1(Irremovable Curse), Grants +? Lvls, Grants (+?/Lvl) to STR, VIT, DEX, END, INT, WIS, CHA, Grants Half Affinity to all [Attributes] with Quarter Affinity, Grants Full Affinity to all [Attributes] with Half Affinity, Grants Complete Affinity to all [Attributes] with Full Affinity, Grants chosen traits of the Race's blood infused within the body(?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?)**

 **Amane isn't feeling anything right now. She's asleep.**

 **Amane treats Lucius as her longtime BFF and only brother, harboring mixed feelings towards him ever since graduating into high school. To add more to the mix she also bears an undeciphered feeling she pegged as 'lust' towards Lucius, and is veeeery curious as to how he learnt of his nature, thus leading to her being confused and slightly wary of Lucius at current.**

I sighed heavily, moaning into my hands. The reason why I want an Erase skill. It was the least I could do for Ama, she's family - and a bestie on top of that. I know her well enough to comprehend that she doesn't like being pitied, so what I _will_ do is Erase her 1 LUC curse. Yes, the System said it was an 'irremovable curse'... but it didn't say anything about it being 'unerasable', now did it? If you can't remove something, you erase it. Those two terms have absolutely different meanings… All that's said, it's still an _if_ , a ginormous _IF_ , on whether or not I can get an erasure type skill this fast in the Game.

Besides, I've got an inkling that my mom 'll introduce me to my race soon, so I'm not exactly worried about the politics.

...What I'm talking about? The 'clues' the System left that were basically knocking me up the jaw with a thickass copy of the Holy Bible and shouting into my eardrums that I was one of them.

A superhuman.

Like the 'opinions' Losa and Ama have of me. Yeah sure, 'his lineage' and 'his nature' might've been suggesting something else, but I highly doubt that, plus they're affiliated with my family, or 'House'.

Welp, it still stands that this is simply a suspicion, so I'm not surprised my Status for Race remained a question mark.

I snorted, cold fury flaring within me, 'Just my luck. Or is it LUC? My best friend, sister and crush is a fucking victim of some wannabe mad scientist's experiment… Whoever they are, Kaizer and Aunt Kane better have murdered them after they've been _disemboweled_ , else I-... Ohohoho, nope. Today ain't the day I'm temptin' ya Fate, more luck next ti- NOPE, don't FUCKING try that trick on meh Fate, I've got enough on my plates, and the day I consciously tempt you is the day mah sanity's lost for ETERNITY!'

And yea, I do realize I have a crush of sorts on Ama. What am I, a stupid dense anime protagonist? Hell naw I ain't - although my life situation is scary akin to one.

 _ **(...Dude, you do realize how moronic that sounds, right? You're literally the main character in my fudging story, and the readers including me are 'seeing' things from your perspective mate. A protagonist thou art, just not an anime one)**_

…Shut up.

 ** _(You just realized you fucked up didn'tcha?)_**

Please?

 ** _(Eh, no probs bruh, we need to get back to the story in any case)_**

Thanks... I guess?

 _SFX: Dismissal Bell_

Ping!

 **Daily Quest Alert!**

 **Go Home!**

 **Huzzah… School's over today, so it's time for you to get your ass back home, numbskull. Your mother wants you back in 30 like always.**

 **Completion Reward; +500 EXP**

 **Failure; Mom's nagging, Less side dishes for dinner tonight**

 **Bonus Mission: Wake up Ama and walk back to the Kami family's estate with her & Losa.**

 **Completion Reward; +500 EXP**

 **Failure; -5 Closeness with Amane O. Kami**

 **Accept?**

 **YES/NO**

Passing the papers on my table to the class' instructor who collected them in a robotic manner, I tapped 'Yes'.

Ping!

 **Time Left: 29 min 59 sec**

I drummed my fingers on the table, awaiting the departure of other students, it was only till the class rep was left listening to the professor's instructions that I got up.

I knelt down and shook Ama on the back gently.

"...Mmuugghh…"

She half-frowned cutely in her sleep, and my poor heart fluttered. Scratching my head, I opted to rap my knuckles on the back of her scalp lightly.

It proved effective as she slowly opened her eyes to see me, blinking a couple of times. Occupied by numerous thoughts, I absently turned my back and grasped at her thighs once I confirmed her consciousness, not hearing her 'eep' in surprise as I lifted her up to waist level wordlessly.

My train of thoughts was interrupted though when Ama wrapped her arms around my neck, nuzzling her head deeper and hugging tight as I stepped out of the classroom.

A small, inconspicuous blush donned my features at the awareness of Ama's breasts on my back as she pressed herself against me, and I adjusted the piggyback accordingly to her shift in weight.

Looking behind, I saw Ama bordering on nodding asleep yet again, but my crush managed a thankful grin in return for doing this.

Ping!

 **+25 Closeness with Amane O. Kami!**

I smiled weakly in response, guilt crushing down on me for reading her profile without permission and the undeserved Closeness. If you guessed that this was what I did every time I've read her Status from the moment I got my ability, you'd be correct.

After all, I don't think she'd like it one bit if people knew of her true past outside acknowledgement, family or not. Hell, I don't think anyone would like that.

'Hmm… No doubt Ama's interested in why I'd never miss giving her a piggyback of my own volition on all the occasions I Observe her… unless she's somehow learnt of that,'

The walk to the front gate where Losa awaited us was short and comfortably silent, except for the sound of footsteps from other students streaming out the main gate. There were the stares too, but oh boy Bloodlust came in handy again!

I readjusted our position as I strode up to Losa who had an eyebrow quirked from my and Ama's appearance, but didn't question it.

"Yo, we leavin'?"

"Ayup, we gotta get back before mom or dad does, else we're in for some nagging too... I hate time limits,"

"Me too Losa, me too…"

We conversed back and forth like this, time passing swiftly until Losa and the sleeping Ama got to their destination - their home.

"...She's drooling," Losa noted when I tried fruitlessly to get her back into the world of the living for the keys.

"...She is drooling," I stated. On my uniform no less(Note: Drastic measures must be taken to wake Amane when she drools in her sleep. Lucius and Losaphiara found out the hard way. An example of how to awaken her in that state can be found below...)...

"..."

"..."

"Welp. Lu, time to get rough,"

"...Agreed,"

Plucking her off my back, I held Ama upfront, as far away from me as plausible, and shut my eyelids.

Inhaling, Losa leapt, bringing her foot down on Ama's skull jarringly, roaring.

"WAKE KIAAAAAP!"

"UWAAAAHHH!"

Ping!

Ping!

 **+10 Closeness with Losaphiara O. Kami!**

 **-10 Closeness with Amane O. Kami!**

 **-/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\\-**

 **Time Left: 3 min 41 sec**

"Yep. Definitely a kickmaster," I groaned, my arms hanging to my sides limply, numb from sustaining Ama during Losa's kick.

My fingers twitched still while I unlocked the door to my house.

Trudging in, I sighed wearily and flung my shoes to the side, "I'm back Ma…"

Ping!

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Reward; +1000 EXP**

 **[Undead Executioner]**

 **Lucius O. Kyi**

 **Lvl 19 - EXP 97.45%**

"Welcome back~! How was your day at school- Ara. Ama did it again, I see..."

I nodded, hanging my bag on the rack and flopping onto the sofa tiredly.

 _2 hours later, 6:00(Evening)_

Ping!

 **Quest Received!**

 **Grocery Shopping!**

 **Time for you to go to the store now, errand boy!~ Errand boy~**

 **Completion Rewards; +2000 EXP, Keep the change**

 **Failure; Mom's Nagging, Less side dishes for dinner tonight, -10 Closeness with Khan O. Kyi**

 **Today's Shopping List:**

 **1 bag of 20 potatoes**

 **1 bag of 7 onions**

 **1 kilo of sugar**

 **5 kilos of rice**

 **10 tangerines**

 **6 mangos**

 **8 pears**

 **1 box of strawberries**

 **3 boxes of purple grapes**

 **1 bottle of chilli sauce**

 **1 bottle of ketchup**

 **3 bottles of conditioner**

 **4 bottles of hair shampoo**

 **2 bottles of body shampoo**

 **Accept?**

 **YES/NO**

Yawning, I rolled my eyes at the snark, selecting 'Yes' and tying up my shoelaces. I stood up, hollering goodbye to my mother in the kitchen as I walked out the door.

"Goodbye~! Stay safe my son!"

 **Time Left: 59 min 59 sec**

I laughed softly, locking the door after hearing her version of goodbye. Whistling, I spun the grocery bag in circles with a finger, putting the ¥50,000 mom gave me into the Inventory.

Ping!

 **Money: 100,100,550**

 _ **"ID Create: Empty,"**_

The evening sky of the normal world shattered, replaced by a cloudless, crimson red sky. My entire world became eerily soundless - not counting the noises I made while I breathed, mumbling.

 _ **"Mana Shield. Condensed Mana Barrier,"**_

I smirked as the defensive spells surrounded me, and Sprinted towards the grocery store at full speed.

Ping!

Ping!

Ping!

 **Mana Shield Active! Consumes 2 MP/sec!**

 **Shield HP: 5918**

 **Condensed Mana Barrier Activated! 5300 MP has been consumed!**

 **Barrier HP: 79,500**

 **Sprinting Skill Active! Consumes 9 MP/sec!**

 **Sprinting SPD: 347,400.9mph**

Dismissing the boxes with a wave of my hand, I crashed through the automatic doors of the grocery store, the broken shards of glass splashing harmlessly against my Mana Shield.

Inside, I promptly started gathering all the things needed in my shopping list. The perks of IDs! Since they perfectly replicated the world, I can get shit for free without causing anyone trouble or affecting the real world! Everything in the ID's as real as the stuff in the real world too! You have any idea how much restorative food I've stuffed into my Inventory with this?! Enough to last me decades if I ate at a normal rate! Truly, this skill is underestimated!

I dashed into the corner of a dark alleyway where seldom people go to(duh) in the real world, grocery bag filled with all I needed.

 _ **"ID Escape,"**_

The red sky shattered once more. The sunset, the wind, and the sounds of the actual world returned.

Taking a deep breath, I smiled a little and glanced around, seeing no one in sight. Good, it was time to grind myself some EXP before dinner, followed by checking out the Skeleton Dungeon.

 **Time Left: 56 min 37 sec**

'More than enough,'

 _ **"ID Create: Mixed Dungeon!"**_

* * *

 _ **"RASENGAN!"**_

 **3500 MP has been consumed!**

 **Unarmed Combat Mastery Bonus!**

 **26,389,654(+50%) = 42,584,481 DMG!**

 **Title Bonus!**

 **42,584,481(+75%) = 74,522,842 DMG!**

 **Critical Hit!**

 **74,522,842 x 5500% = 4,098,756,310 DMG!**

The spiralling sphere tore clean through the Lvl 30 Legion Zombie's jugular, and with a great groan the gigantic undead vanished, leaving behind some cash and a bunch of items.

 _ **(Reminder: Please don't forget that the Mastery Bonuses increase ATK as well, so the DMG Rasengan just gave was higher than shown in the skill due to the 10% ATK increase. Of course, I will be changing the DMG of other skills too to accommodate the different bonuses' ATK increasal)**_

Ping!

Ping!

 **You have gained 50,000 EXP!**

 **Unarmed Combat Mastery has leveled up!**

 **(Unarmed Combat Mastery) - Lvl 10 - EXP 0%**

 **A skill that denotes one's ability in unarmed combat. Does not apply to Dual Wielding Mastery Skill.**

 **+55% DMG in Unarmed Combat**  
 **+15% ATK, SPD in Unar-**

I landed in a neat roll, narrowly avoiding a giant ball of fiery death dozens of times bigger than me.

The heat still singed my Mana Shield straight off, but I instantly reapplied it.

I sped away from the Ruler Ghost, stopping a hundred miles away on top of a convenient hill the next second as the monster searched for its prey; ME!

 **Barrier HP: 78,922**

"Tch," 'I might've died if it was direct hit… Just the heat from being close took off a little above 6k HP, even with Undead Executioner…'

Looking back down at the Ruler Ghost(Note: Bears similarity to the Ghosts from the Mario Series, removing the tongue and hollowing out the eye sockets. Also it's 50m in height, spews fireballs a third of its size, shoots mana bombs at a machine gun's firing rate, teleports, and since it's a Ghost only MP based attacks work. On the plus side, it is _incredibly_ stupid), I poured half of my regenerated mana into the Condensed Mana Barrier(CMB) still present.

Ping!

 **Barrier HP has increased!**

 **1450 MP = 21,750 Barrier HP!**

 **Barrier HP: 100,672**

Reaching into my Inventory, I pulled out a Ghost Essence and a Rotten Leg - a Ranged and Blunt Weapon respectively. My nose scrunched up from the smell, but Gamer's Mind assisted in shifting my focus back to the Ruler Ghost that now had several giant questions marks above its name.

Ping!

 **Ranged Weapon, Blunt Weapon & Dual Wielding Mastery Bonuses have been activated!**

 **+30+45+55% = +130% DMG**

 **+10+10+15% = +35% ATK, SPD**

Ignoring the pop-ups I zoomed right behind the Ghost, pivoting my foot to jump before where it's skull would be - if it wasn't boneless - and swung the Rotten Leg, not losing any momentum from the Sprint.

 _ **'Power Strike!'**_

 **12 MP has been consumed!**

 **232 ATK + (30 x STR) = 1246(+130%) = 2866 DMG!**

 **SPD Bonus!**

 **2866 x 1737% = 49,782 DMG!**

 **Title Bonus!**

 **49,782(+75%) = 87,209 DMG!**

 **Power Strike!**

 **87,209 x 800% = 697,672 DMG!**

I landed on my feet as the Ruler Ghost cried out in pain, a large portion of its spiritual body disappearing along with a good chunk of HP.

 **HP: 4,402,328/5,100,000**

Missing no chances I scowled, rushing in front of the Ghost's mouth and hurling the Ghost Essence inside its throat before hightailing on top of a severely burnt building.

The boss monster howled, thrashing as the bottled essence of it's very own kind detonated within it, the force of the explosion battering on my Mana Shield ineffectively(Note: The Mana Shield is always placed first before any other barrier-type skill, because it is of the lowest rank in all of them).

 **232 ATK + (50 x INT) = 2815(+130%) = 6475 DMG!**

 **Title Bonus!**

 **6475(+75%) = 11,331 DMG!**

 **Power Strike!**

 **11,331 x 800% = 90,468 DMG!**

 **Critical Hit!**

 **90,468 x 5500% = 4,985,640 DMG!**

Ping!

 **You have lost the Blunt Weapon & Dual Wielding Mastery's bonuses!**

I blinked as the Ruler Ghost slowly dissolved into golden dust, dropping more cash and loot.

Ping!

 **You have gained 50,000 EXP!**

'...Whaddya know? I didn't even hafta hit it with the Leg…'

Lifting said Leg to eye level, I Observed it, checking it's remaining durability.

 **Durability: 2/15**

'Yep, it's useless now,'

Shrugging, I snapped the Rotten Leg in two, tossing it away and encircling the now empty Mixed Dungeon to pick all the drops. Not that there's much to take outside of the boss monsters, coz lucky for me the Designer of my Game was nicer and made it so the ordinary mobs don't drop worthless shit.

In the end, it totaled up to something like this;

 **4 Rotten Arms**

 **5 Rotten Legs**

 **1 Zombie Head**

 **3 Ghost Essences**

 **1 Will O' Wisp**

 **(Boss)5 HP Potions(Low-Grade)**

 **(Boss)5 MP Potions(Low-Grade)**

 **(Boss)20 Ghost Essences**

 **(Boss)3,000,000 Money**

And finally, the best loot of them all:

 **(Boss)Skill Disk Level 6**

'UOOOOH! SUPER RARE DROP! YAH-'

Ping!

 **Warning!**

 **Time Left: 1 min 0 sec**

Enthusiasm dissipating completely, I turned ashen white. Hastily I shoved the loot I'd rounded into my Inventory, Sprinting to my house in a flash.

 _ **'ID Escape!'**_

I fumbled for the keys in the time it took for the sky to crack again, snatching the grocery bag out of the Inventory after unlocking the door.

 **Time Left: 0 min 3 sec**

"MOM IMMA BACK!"

Ping!

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Rewards; +2000 EXP, Keep the change**

 **[Undead Executioner]**

 **Lucius O. Kyi**

 **Lvl 20 - EXP 9.29%**

"Hooo..." I slumped by the doorway in relief, wiping my brow for nonexistent sweat.

Mom came out of the kitchen drying a random plate, cloth in hand, "Hora. Great timing son of mine, dinner's ready~"

The 'ding!' of the rice cooker could be heard, and I sweatdropped. 'Her timing's too perfect…'

I got up from the floor, handing the groceries to my mother with a casual grin.

Throughout dinner I exchanged banter with her, telling her of the mundane events that happened today. Y'know, things normal families did during mealtimes together. No magic nor a single mention of the topic or subjects related to it.

"Aight Ma, goin' now!"

"No problem sweetie, just come back before 10 okay?"

Ping!

 **Daily Quest Alert!**

 **In Two Hours!**

 **D-D-D-D-Don't look, you baka! It's not like I couldn't come up with a better name or anything! Good lord, just sit your dirty arse back home before bedtime!**

 **Completion Rewards; +5000 EXP, +10 Closeness with Khan O. Kyi**

 **Failure; Mom's Scolding, -30 Closeness with Khan O. Kyi**

 **Accept?**

 **YES/NO**

'Ah… eh…?'

Ping!

 **Your mind has been blown!**

I shook my head rapidly, facepalming and jabbing 'yes' over a dozen times until the button fizzed into the timer.

 **Time Left: 1 hr 59 min 59 sec**

"..."

 ** _'...ID Create: Empty?'_**

The world spilled into a reddish hue, bathed in the ID's red moonlight.

'...Designer you fucking asshole I literally just praised you an hour ago and this is how you repay me?! By switching the Quest A.I.'s personality from a sassy bitch to a sassy bitch _tsundere_!?'

I could easily picture it. A randomass titanic black figure obscured by dark clouds, thunder and lightning booming around it as he/she delicately covered their mouth with a hand, cheeks puffing in laughter while they stared down at my mind-blown face.

My clenched fist trembling, I put it through the image, marching off into another dark alleyway.

I sat down cross-legged on a pile of empty trash bags, calling up my Status to view.

'Hm… Yeah I should probably upgrade myself before I go in the Skeleton DG, it's been quite awhile since I spent any points. And 'sides: I've only used 20 points so far, so I think it's time I started putting in moar. I have 180 of them anyways, gotta use them eventually…'

With that thought in mind, I put 30 points in my STR, 35 in VIT, DEX & END, 15 in INT and 20 in CHA, raising them all to an equal 50.

Ping!

Ping!

Ping!

Ping!

Ping!

Ping!

I sniffed, grabbing a box of tissues from the Inventory and blowing my nose, tears welling up as I put the 10 last points into WIS, making it 75. Goodbye my treasured 180 points, you will be missed. "Goodbye mah love~"

Moving my Status Screen aside I looked through the six new Skills I've gotten from raising the stats to 50.

 **(Infantile Mountainous Giant's Strength) - Passive - Lvl MAX{Reward for 50 STR}**

 **This legendary and unique skill grants The Gamer the almighty strength of the Mountainous Giants, a race extinct since before Mother Earth was borne.**

 **+500% STR**

 **+300% ATK**

 **(Infantile Ancient Turtle's Vitality) - Passive - Lvl MAX{Reward for 50 VIT}**

 **A unique skill that transfers part of an Ancient Turtle's vitality to The Gamer, a species of mythical creatures endangered when the Age of Gods began.**

 **+500% VIT**

 **+300% HP**

 **(Speed Daemon) - Passive/Active - Lvl MAX{Reward for 50 DEX}**

 **MP Cost: 2500/min = 42/sec**

 **This skill grants the ability to move at speeds beyond what a naked human eye can perceive.**

 **Passively increases DEX by 100%**

 **Passively increases SPD by 200%**

 **Actively increases SPD by 10,000%**

I whistled appreciatively. Y'know what, I take back what I just said Designer. These abilities are flippin' awesome. However…

 **Please choose between these 2 Skills listed below for the next Skill.**

 **(Rock Golem's Endurance) - Passive - Lvl MAX**

 **+500% END**

 **+300% DEF**

 **(Skin Enhancement) - Active - Lvl MAX**

 **MP Cost: 1~MAX**

 **1 MP = 10 DEF**

'WHYYYYYY!?'

Sobbing silently I punched the ground repeatedly. 'Why do you have to make me choose?! The choice is so fucking obvious, but I don't wanna let Rock Golem's END gooooo!'

I dried the tears after calming down, smashing Skin Enhancement.

 **You have selected Skin Enhancement. Would you like to learn it?**

 **YES/NO**

Pursing my lips, I pressed 'Yes'.

Ping!

 **You have learnt 'Skin Enhancement!'**

 **(Skin Enhancement) - Active - Lvl MAX{Reward for 50 END}**

 **A special skill given to The Gamer. By flooding the pores of your skin with mana, the user can toughen themselves permanently until an enemy pushes through the defense. Your skin will continue to feel the same as what it felt like originally.**

 **1 MP = 10 DEF**

 **MAX MP = 73,500 DEF**

 **Please choose between these 2 Skills listed below for the next Skill.**

 **(Mana Affinity) - Passive - Lvl MAX**

 **+300% MP**

 **+50% MP Regen**

 **+100% Skill Effects**

 **(Infantile Nine-Tailed Fox's Intelligence) - Passive - Lvl MAX**

 **+500% INT**

 **+300% MP**

I twitched. Another one? And it wasn't an easy pick unlike with END. Slamming Gamer's Mind down to further enforce its effects, I sighed, watching the Timer at the corner of my vision.

 **Time Left: 1 hr 44 min 57 sec**

'...Damn. I dun even have time to think this through properly if I want to complete the daily quest...'

Ruffling my own hair, I reached into the Inventory and picked out a ¥100 coin. I clasped my hands together, praying hard.

'Heads is INTFI, tails is Mana Affinity. BLESS ME MY MYSTERIOUS LUC!'

I flipped the coin.

'...INTFI it is,'

 **You have selected 'Infantile Nine-Tailed Fox's Intelligence'.**

 **Would you like to learn it?**

 **Warning: You will not be able to learn 'Mana Affinity' until this Skill has been Evolved to its maximum limit.**

 **YES/NO**

My expression blanked, and my finger wavered above 'Yes'. Okay, fine. Fuck you Designer, I once again take back what I just said of being wrong about you.

"..."

I plunged my thumb into the 'Yes' button.

Ping!

 **You have learnt 'Infantile Nine-Tailed Fox's Intelligence'!**

 **(Infantile Nine-Tailed Fox's Intelligence) - Passive - Lvl MAX{Reward for 50 INT}**

 **An unbelievably rare and sought out technique that gives the user a Nine-Tailed Fox's sensitivity to mana, a legendary Kitsune which under normal circumstances would rule the entire race of Youkai.**

 **+500% INT**

 **+300% MP**

 **(Health Regeneration) - Passive - Lvl MAX{Reward for 50 CHA}**

 **A technique that makes the user's bodily healing rate to rise drastically.**

 **+500% CHA**

 **+100% HP Regen**

I hopped to my feet from the empty trash bags, dismissing the brand new OP Skills and bringing my Status Screen back in place.

 **The Gamer**

 **Lucius O. Kyi**

 **Title: Undead Executioner**

 **Alignment: House of Kyi, House of Kami**

 **Occupation: Fourth Year High School Student**

 **Level: 20 - EXP: 9.29%**

 **-X-**

 **HP: 32,000(+5%+300%)/129,600**

 **MP: 32,000(+5%+300%)/129,600**

 **-X-**

 **STR: 50(+20%+500%+10) = 320**

 **VIT: 50(+20%+500%+10) = 320**

 **DEX: 50(+20%+100%+10) = 120**

 **END: 50(+20%+10) = 70**

 **INT: 50(+20%+500%+10) = 320**

 **WIS: 75(+20%+500%+5) = 470**

 **CHA: 50(+20%+500%+5) = 315**

 **LUC: ?**

 **-X-**

 **ATK: 1600(+5%+300%) = 6480**

 **DEF: 350(+5%) = 368**

 **SPD: 600(+5%+200%) = 1830**

 **HP Regen: 31.5(+5%+100%) = 136.5% /min = 2.28% /sec**

 **MP Regen: 47(+7%+100%) = 154% /min = 2.57% /sec**

 **-X-**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: January 1st**

 **Race: ?**

 **Height: 7 foot 2 /218.4cm**

 **Weight: 260 pounds/117.9kg**

 **Hair Color: Pure Silver/Faded Crimson(Tips)**

 **Eye Color: Blood Red**

 **Skin Tone: Pale White**

 **-X-**

 **Points: 0**

 **Money: 103,100,550**

 **-X-**

 **Description: Lucius O. Kyi is the son of a ? U-Aung O. Kyi, and his mother Khan O. Kyi. He is a ? and the heir to ? in his foreseeable future. He lives the life of an ordinary human male, even when he deserves so much more.**

 **Status: ?(Locked); No Effect**

A grin threatened to split my face. AW HELL YEAH! I've become so much more OP compared to an hour ago it ain't even funny!

The Status Window disappeared, and I giggled. I _fucking giggled._

Unable to bear it any longer, my laughter echoed throughout the Empty ID, and I took off my sweater to throw into Inventory, now only wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt and matching black pants.

Flexing my arms, my grin took on a bloodthirsty edge to it, and I let loose my Bloodlust.

 ** _'ID Escape,'_**

One blood red eye of mine glowed in the darkness of the real world's alleyway.

 ** _"ID Create: Skeleton!"_**

It was time for a slaughter...

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: The Alternate Gamer**_

 _ **End**_

* * *

 **Word Count: 12,904**

 **Time Stamp: December 30 2017(MY BIRTHDAY! XD)**


End file.
